


Not just any damsel.

by Albme94



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One forcing on another, Xoxo droplets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Nate and M.C is out eating, Nate goes to the bathroom and our very own favorite bad boy talks up our favorite female character.





	Not just any damsel.

(Lucas finds MC and Nate out on a date, except Nate was in the bathroom.)

"So what brings a lonesome damsel like yourself here, Alone? No white knight close by." Lucas said in a mocking voice as he sat down in the empty chair across MC.  
She cracked a smile, leaning over the table. Lucas smirked and did the same.  
"Actually Lucas... I'm not by my lonsesome" she winked, Lucas huffed "I can't see you boyfriend anywhere sugar-" 

MC rolled her eyes and sat back into her seat; waving her hand "oh I can see him"  
Lucan looked around.  
"Haha! Made you look!" She laughed, he pulled his collar and laughed a bit as well.  
"But seriously sweetie..." Lucas said in a curious way, he crooked his finger towards her and against himself; gesturing her to move closer.

 

MC sighed and did with a frown, "what do you want Lucas? Seriously I asked you to leave me alone last year and here you are again... Can't you take a--" MC got cut off as Lucas pulled her in for a kiss; she tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge, she tried to yell but it came out muffled.

Her eyes teared up; but as she was about to try again, Lucas got pulled out of his seat with force and slammed down on the floor.

"Nate..." MC said with a whimper, eyes glittering. Nate growled and picked Lucas up. They took the fight outside, MC followed but kept to the sidelines.

"Sorry man! Didn't know she was taken!" Lucas giggled inbetween punches.  
Nate didn't say anything.  
"Honestly man--" Lucan dodged a punch "--you should watch your lady more carefully--" with a swift kick Nate fell backwards, Lucas collected himself; tilting his head slightly "-- I mean.. look at her." 

And Nate did; MC's eyes were red and her lips were bruised, her breathing was rapid and inbetween whimpers she hicked up "Nate..." she whispered, closing her fists in a sign of anxiety about the situation.  
Nate closed his eyes and sighed, looking back at the trashcan with legs.

But before he could say anything or do anything, Lucas was knocked down to the pavement.

Both shocked they looked up at MC holding a folded chair, she threw it at Lucas; grabbed Nate's hand and dragged him away.

He called for her but she kept on going.  
The walk to campus was silent, she stopped and turned around; tears dripping down.  
He didn't hesitate to hug her... They stood there for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, at school we've talked about #metoo, and its been years since I've thought about it so it woke up thoughts and shit I don't talk about... seeing how I can use the hashtag... so I wrote This, also i love Lucas, can't wait until he's more into the game. But since we know that little? It was fitting. 
> 
> Sorry if this triggered sad things :c


End file.
